Coop Halliwell
"Can't run from love Phoebe, you know that." - Coop to Phoebe. Coop Halliwell 'is a cupid, also known for being a Messenger of love. He is the husband of Charmed One; Phoebe Halliwell, and the father of their three children; PJ, Parker and Peyton Halliwell. Coop is probably the only cupid that is also a husband and father. His powers includes the power of Beaming, which allows him to teleport himself and others anywhere in the world. Additionally, Coop possesses the basic powers of a Cupid: the ability to feel love (''which is his specialty), slow down time, and make a person realize their true feelings, and he is also immortal. Furthermore, Coop has a ring, which provides him with a vast array of other magical powers. Along with his wife, sister-in-laws and brother-in-law; Leo, Coop was killed in a demon attack on the day of his daughter; Parker, and nephew Chris' birthdays. Coop is related to the Warren ancestral line of witches through his wife; Phoebe, and their children. '''History Meeting Phoebe Halliwell Coop first came to Phoebe as a neighbor looking to find his apartment in 2006. Phoebe did not trust him and suspected him of being a demon. Later that day, she broke into his apartment hoping to confirm her suspicion. However, Coop was waiting for her, and explained to her that he was sent by the Elders to help her repair her love life, as she had lost interest having given it up so many times for the greater good. Phoebe was offended by this, irritated that the Elders would think she needed help to find love, but Coop knew that she was just scared because of all her previous heartbreaks and disappointments and reassured her that her future daughter was destined. To get her to open up her heart to the possibility of love again, Coop gave her advice, and took her to the past to see her past loves—Cole Turner, Jason Dean, Drake dè Mon, Dex Lawson, even her past life P. Russell's warlock lover Anton- so that she could trust love again and see all of the happiness it brings. Phoebe quickly grew to trust Coop and sought his advice on both magical and family matters and over time, the two began to develop feelings for each other. Coop fell first, but continued setting Phoebe up with other men to make her happy. However, Phoebe vetoed all of his matches as she was falling in love with him. Knowing that it was forbidden for Cupids to date or marry their charges, Phoebe and Coop both decided to hide their feelings from each other to save themselves from the trauma that her sister Piper and her husband Leo went through. However, during one of their disagreements, Phoebe told him it was him that she wanted and the two finally shared a kiss. Even though they both believed that their love was forbidden, Coop insisted that they could have a life together and was willing to fight for them. However, while Phoebe loved him, she was afraid of getting hurt. Coop was hurt, but he stuck by her and continued to support her during magical affairs. Shortly after, Phoebe and Paige were both killed in an explosion. However, a devastated Coop gave Piper his ring so that she could go back in time and save them. The Elders had made an exception for Phoebe and Coop due to everything they put her through over the years- though this wasn't discovered until it was explained by Wyatt and Chris, her nephews from the future. As Wyatt said to his aunt and uncle, "it wasn't and it will never be, a forbidden love." This allowed Phoebe to freely accept her love for Coop, which also enables her to teleport him to her through their shared connection: love. After the sisters won the battle against the Triad and returned home, Phoebe immediately greeted Coop and the two shared a loving embrace and started a romantic relationship with. After dating for a few months, Coop decided to ask Phoebe to marry him. He took her to Cupid's Temple to propose and she accepted and they were later married by an Angel of Destiny at the newly regained Magic School. Coop then took the Halliwell name. The two bought a house together that they currently live in with their daughter, Prudence Johanna Halliwell. Coop and Phoebe seem to share a very caring, honest and supportive relationship. He's always there for her, standing by her side no matter what she decides to do, as well as gives her helpful advice and encourages her to overcome whatever obstacle she might face. Their relationship is so tight that Phoebe confided in Coop all of the traumatic events of her life including her oldest sister's death. Children Birth of PJ Halliwell ''' '''Birth of Parker Halliwell Birth of Peyton Halliwell Appearance d Personality d Powers and Abilities Active Powers * Beaming: A form of teleportation in which the user appears and disappears in a pink light. * Remote Beaming: The ability to teleport other beings through Beaming without physical contact. * Empathy: The ability to sense the emotions of other beings, specifically love between his charges. * Sensing: The ability to sense the location of his charges, he can sense when two people are in love and can use it to teleport to the location someone close to him is. * Telekinesis: The ability to move objects with one's mind. Other Powers * Immortality: The ability to possess a potentially infinite lifespan and an arrested ageing process. * Regeneration: The ability to heal and regenerate bodily tissue and organs damaged as a result of injury. This regeneration takes place very quickly and is usually completed within seconds. Ring's Powers * Temporal Stasis: The ability to slow down time to the degree that they appear to be frozen in time, while causing that being and even others to be at normal speed, as well, for an indefinite period. Coop can also use this power to slow down time to implant thoughts to charges to guide them in their paths. * Suggestion: The ability project oneself as an inner voice to charges to set them on the path to love; with this he can make a person realise their true feelings for a person. * Time Travel: The ability to travel through time. Coop can travel through time, but doesn't (or is not allowed to) manipulate the past. Cupids tend to just use this power to teach lessons to an unwilling person. * Holograms: The ability to project light and energy based images of all shapes and sizes for a variety of effects and reasons. This is also the ability that he taught his daughter how to preform. * Projection: The ability that allows its possessor to manipulate reality. This power is channelled through imagination, high level of emotions and will to let things happen. Coop has used this power through his ring. ** Unblocking: In addition when trying to open Phoebe's heart to love, with his ring Coop was able to see how blocked Phoebe's heart really was. ** Body Insertion: The ability to completely transfer another person into someone else's head/mind. ** Soul Absorption: Coop can absorb the soul of a deceased child into his ring and transport the child to Cupids Temple. Professional Life * Cupid: Coop has only ever had one job, a job that he feels is the one thing that he was destined to do and to be, and it is through his profession as a Cupid that Coop met his wife; Phoebe Halliwell, and later had their three daughters. Within his time as a cupid, Coop has helped a lot of people to fall in love. He has always used his powers to help Phoebe to do her own job. ** Known Charges: Phoebe Halliwell, Billie Jenkins, Charlie DeLuca, '' '''Relationships' Phoebe Halliwell Phoebe is Coop's wife, and a Charmed One. Coop was sent by the Elders to help her ope her heart to love again, the pair eventually fell in love with one another, though they both fought against the relationship. After finding out that their relationship was permitted by the Elders, and that the Elders had sent Coop down for Phoebe to fall in love with, caused Phoebe to open up to him and the two were soon married, feeling that they knew each other better than anyone else in the world. Coop also took Phoebe's name. Together they had three daughters; PJ, Parker and Peyton Halliwell. Through their youngest, they find out that Phoebe was his true soul mate. Other Relationships Trivia * Coop is the second Cupid that Phoebe shows an attraction towards. After getting to know the first Cupid the sisters met in 2000, Phoebe showed an attraction to him when she and he discussed love while making a potion. * On Halloween in 2000, Phoebe travelled back in time with her sisters to save their ancestor, baby Melinda Warren from evil witch. While in the village, Phoebe was told that an apple peel dropped in water will take the form of the first letter of her true love's name. The peel took the form of the letter "C", which at that time was considered to be Cole Turner. This prediction does come to pass though, as Coop is revealed to be her true love. Category:Characters